The letter
by Jenher
Summary: Por dos años, Eren ha estado admirando y enamorándose silenciosamente de Levi Ackerman, quien aparentemente era amable y cariñoso, algo que superficialmente se veía contradictorio por completo a su mirada fría. Un día, Eren dio un salto de fe. Escribió una carta de amor y la deslizó dentro de lo que él pensaba, era el casillero de Levi. Terminando en manos de Jean Kirschtein.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

 **~Tomando la iniciativa~**

Había un problema que Eren estaba meditando durante mucho tiempo. Una confesión. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el chico que estaba a unas cuantas filas delante de él, sentado cerca de la ventana: Levi. Lo admiraba desde hace mucho, jugueteando con sus dedos. Entonces, volvió en sí cuando recordó que necesitaba seguir con la lección y coger la mayor cantidad de apuntes que podía si quería continuar en la cima de la lista de clasificación. Aunque la mayor parte de su mente estaba concentrada en el profesor, la otra parte todavía se llenaba de Levi.

Todo ocurrió dos años atrás, a principios de curso. Llovía ese día y Eren había llegado tarde al instituto. No había nadie en el área de los casilleros. Intentó darse prisa porque no quería perderse nada importante del periodo de clases. En su apuro, comenzó a caminar torpemente. El agua provocó que sus pies resbalaran. Su mochila cayó de su hombro vaciando el contenido en el acto, la mitad de sus cosas en el suelo húmedo lograron que sus cuadernos se mojaran.

Maldiciendo, se apresuró a salvar sus materiales de un daño aun peor, olvidándose incluso de él mismo. Sus jeans estaban mojados por las rodillas pero realmente poco le importaba en ese momento. Sólo necesitaba sus materiales y ponerse los zapatos del instituto. Se encontraba fuera de la clase cuando se topó con otro bache en el camino: su profesor. Llegó tarde.

Inesperadamente, una mano bajó y ayudó a Eren a recoger sus pertenencias dispersas. Cuando le entregó uno de sus cuadernos, lo tomó inconscientemente, entonces se dio cuenta de que había una persona allí con él y miró hacia arriba.

El chico se veía imponente sobre él, tenía el pelo negro. Rostro serio. Eren se dio cuenta que estaba mirándolo demasiado y empezó a poner sus cosas en la mochila. Cuando terminó, empezó a levantarse del suelo. El chico cogió su brazo y lo ayudó a levantarse.

"Gracias." Dijo Eren, mostrándole una sonrisa.

El chico lo miró unos segundos en silencio antes de responder. "No hay de qué. "

Entonces sin más qué decir, el chico metió las manos en sus bolsillos, dio la vuelta y se alejó, dejando a Eren sólo quien tardó un poco en volver en sí y recordar que llegaba tarde a clase. ¡Era el comienzo de un nuevo curso! Necesitaba dar una buena impresión a sus profesores y llegando tarde no lo conseguiría.

Entró a clase tropezando, preparado para un bombardeo de bromas humillantes y el sermón del profesor. Por suerte para él, éste lo dejó pasar. Se sentó en medio del salón, sintiéndose acorralado a causa del montón de miradas pegadas en su figura, el último estudiante en llegar.

Más tarde, descubrió que el chico que había conocido esa mañana se llamaba Levi. Sorprendentemente, Levi estaba en la misma clase. Entró treinta minutos después de que Eren se uniera a clase. Eso lo desconcertó un poco, recordando que Levi se había ido primero, pero al final no le dio más vueltas al extraño suceso. También se preguntó cómo nunca lo había visto antes y por qué el profesor no le dijo nada por haber estado ausente durante la mayor parte del inicio de clases.

Desde ese día, Eren ha estado admirando a Levi.

Lo veía en todos lados. Para él, destacaba entre los demás. Lo observaba y empezó a crear una imagen de Levi que empezaba a gustarle. Para él, Levi era amable. En todos esos años, nunca había empujado, intimidado, gritado o maldecido a nada ni a nadie. Tenía un rostro serio la mayoría de las veces, por lo que había sido clasificado como "frío" por otros estudiantes pero en el interior, Eren sentía que no era nada de eso, en absoluto.

Todo sobre Levi era realmente perfecto excepto por sus amigos que desconcertaban a Eren. Ellos no eran el tipo de amigos que imaginó que Levi frecuentaba. Jean, era chico de fanfarrón muy bien acomodado ya que sus padres tenían una fortuna. era más bien molesto. La cartera de Erwin era tan grande como la de Jean. Y al igual que él, Erwin era conocido por ser un perfecto imbécil. Ambos conocidos por ir a fiestas y buenos contactos.

A pesar de su extraña elección de amistades, Eren aún lo admiraba por una razón totalmente distinta. Tenía esa especie de aura atrayente sobre él, según Eren. Tardó bastante tiempo en darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Levi.

Aún ahora, Eren no pudo deshacerse de lo que sentía por aquel chico. Antes, estaba seguro de que esos sentimientos se irían pero después un año entero, seguían perdurando y lo frustraba. La única manera para liberarse a sí mismo de esos sentimientos secretos, era confesándolo. ¿Confesarse en persona o de otra forma? Eran preguntas que merodeaban su mente. La pregunta más importante de todas era, ¿Debería confesarse o no? Eventualmente se graduarían. Probablemente nunca lo volvería a ver. La segunda opción parecía la más segura pero de optar por ella, se arriesgaría a tener otro año frustrante. Así que tenía que elegir. ¿Confesarse? O ¿No confesarse? ¿Tener un año frustrante suspirando por alguien desde lejos? ¿O quizás —sólo quizás— estar con esa persona porque aprovechaste la oportunidad y te dijeron que sí?

Sentado en su escritorio, realizó las últimas anotaciones que debía hacer antes de dejar el lápiz. En ese momento supo la respuesta: lo haría. Pero, eso no significaba que debía ser en persona. Iba a escribir una carta. Eren sabía que tendría que hacerlo pronto o se arrepentiría y acobardaría.

Esa noche, se quedó hasta casi las doce escribiendo una carta. Terminó sus deberes alrededor de las diez, eso significaba que había estado dos horas escribiéndola y perfeccionando cada detalle. No era sólo el tiempo que desperdiciaba. Malgastaba papel. Muchas de ellas terminaban arrugadas y tiradas en el suelo.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho, sonrió y encontró un sobre para poner la carta dentro. Entonces, estampó uno de los sellos de su escritorio: un sol feliz. Esa noche, se fue a la cama entusiasmado y un poco inquieto. Tendría que ir al instituto muy temprano si quería meter esa carta en el casillero de Levi sin que nadie lo descubra.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Despertó muy temprano esa mañana. Tanto que ni sus padres habían despertado aún. Cogió su almuerzo preparado de antemano de la nevera y escribió una nota a sus padres, algo sobre "Asistir temprano a una reunión del consejo estudiantil." Ese día.

En el instituto, Eren se detuvo frente del casillero de Levi. Todos los casilleros del instituto eran idénticos, pero estaba seguro de que ese era el de Levi. Lo había visto utilizar esa taquilla durante el año en varias ocasiones. No había ninguna duda en la mente de Eren. Y con esa seguridad rebosante en su cuerpo, deslizó la carta dentro.

Jean introdujo torpemente su combinación con los ojos cerrados. Una vez abierta, se volvió hacia Levi.

"¡Eh!, ¿Necesitas mi taquilla para esconder tú ya-sabes-qué, otra vez o…?"

Levi negó con la cabeza.

"No, hoy no estoy de humor para eso."

Erwin pasó un brazo alrededor de Levi, sonriendo.

"Eso es, Levi. ¡Deja esas cosas! ¡dicen que es malo para ti!"

"¡Vete a la mierda, Erwin!" Levi respondió, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "No necesito consejos de alguien que necesita asistir a Alcohólicos Anónimos."

Mientras los dos continuaban discutiendo, Jean giró hacia su casillero y casi de inmediato, vio un sobre de color beige. Lo sacó y lo examinó. "¡Oh! ¿Qué tengo aquí?" Jean sonrió mirando la carta por ambos lados.

"Es una carta de confesión." Dijo Erwin mientras se acercaba

Levi miró el sobre y se burló. "Una confesión de una chica demasiado asustada para confesarse en persona. Eso es lo que es."

"Báh, que cruel." Dijo Jean, riendo.

"¿Qué dice?" Preguntó Erwin.

"¿Acaso importa ?" Respondió Levi. "Probablemente esa chica quiere saborear tu polla." Añadió, bostezando. "Qué aburrido."

Jean dio la vuelta mientras empezó a abrir la carta. "¡Probablemente!" Dijo. Entonces la empezó a leer. "No te voy a decir si ella... quiere... mi polla…"

"¿Qué pasa, Jean?" Erwin lo llamó. "¿No será la confesión de un chico?" Rió mientras Levi llevaba su mano a su cara.

Jean empezó a doblar la carta y la metió en su bolsillo.

"Nada. No es nada. Resultó ser lo usual, otra chica queriendo mi polla."


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2:

~Notas y cartas~

Levi no le dijo nada esa mañana. Eren esperaba que Levi reaccione de alguna manera en el momento que entrara a clase, pero era el mismo indiferente, un chico silencioso. Caminaba con su rostro habitual y ni siquiera miraba a nada ni nadie. Sólo se dirigió a su asiento como cada día lo hacía. Eren se sintió un poco decepcionado. Esperaba algún tipo de reacción, quizás una mirada o algo. Demonios, hasta pudo haber tirado la carta en su cara. Por lo menos eso hubiera sido algún tipo de respuesta.

Ya que Levi no decía nada, todo lo que Eren podía hacer era esperar. Tal vez sigue procesando lo que le escribí. Es decir, no es normal que un chico se le declare a otro…Definitivamente, no.

Más tarde, Eren fue en su casillero poniendo algunos libros y sacando otros. Cuando lo cerró, vio a Jean caminando hacia—lo que parecía— él. Hubo contacto visual y parecía que dicho contacto cambió de rumbo. Se fue por otra dirección, caminó pasando por el lado de Eren y continuó por el pasillo, girando en la primera esquina a la izquierda.

Mierda. Jean no tenía ni idea a dónde demonios caminaba. Giró en la primera esquina a la derecha porque se puso nervioso y cambió sus planes a último minuto. El plan era humillar y burlarse del chico que escribió esa carta. Ese era Eren. Pero la mirada en esos ojos inocentes jodió el plan.

Jean gruñó, sacó la carta y la releyó. Entonces comprendió. La escritura estúpida, formal e inocente era un reflejo de la persona que la escribió. La guardó en su bolsillo y se apoyó contra la pared cruzando los brazos, echando humo. De todas las jodidas personas… ¿Por qué Levi? Pensó.

Lo dejaría pasar. Había visto pocas veces a Eren. Verle la cabeza por los pasillos cuenta como verlo ¿no?, se pasó una mano por el pelo. Tuvo que admitir desafortunadamente que, la única vez que lo vio realmente fue hace unos minutos atrás. Agh, Levi, eres un bastardo con suerte.

Se quedó allí pensando, incluso después de que la campana sonara y todos los demás volvieran a clase. Eren había capturado su interés pero por todos los demonios, no sabía qué hacer. ¡El chico estaba enamorado de Levi, por el amor de Dios! Jean se preguntaba por qué por un momento, Eren no parecía el típico chico que le gusta alguien tan jodido como Levi. Trató de no darle vueltas al asunto. Aunque Eren estuviera enamorado de ese mocoso, ¿Cuándo Jean ha mantenido sus manos fuera de las posesiones de sus amigos?

La esperanza de Eren era obtener algo de Levi como respuesta, un sí, un no, o incluso un puñetazo en su aburrida cara cuando la escuela terminara. Suspirando, abrió su casillero. Algo cayó. Algo que no esperaba que estuviera allí.

Tiró los libros en sus brazos a su casillero y rápidamente se agachó para recoger la pequeña carta doblada que había caído. Luego, torpemente, desdobló el papel.

 _Eren, Hola. Recibí tu carta y lamento no haber sido capaz de decirte nada hoy. Estaba aún un poco sorprendido_

Eren suspiró un poco aliviado. Al menos, sabía que Levi estaba sólo sorprendido y no odiaba su valentía.

 _De todas formas, estaré dando una fiesta en mi casa este viernes. ¿Vendrías? Me gustaría. Quizás podamos conocernos más fuera de la escuela. Bueno, te veo pronto. Espero que vengas_.—Levi.

Lo siguiente que había, era la dirección de la casa de Levi así como la hora. Eren resistió el impulso de sonreír como un idiota. No lo había rechazado exactamente. Ese hecho hizo que se sintiera mejor. Dobló el papel y lo guardó en el bolsillo más seguro de su mochila antes de coger los libros que necesitaba para hacer sus deberes y volver a casa, emocionado por lo del viernes.

—Horas atrás durante el almuerzo.—

Jean estuvo golpeando la punta y el tapón de su lápiz sobre la mesa. Con el tiempo, empezó a molestar a sus amigos y a las chicas que los habían invitado a sentarse en su mesa —pensó que era más seguro decir en sus regazos en lugar de su mesa.

"¡Mierda, Jean! ¡Deja de golpear ese maldito trozo de madera! Gritó Levi. Luego, volvió a utilizar su teléfono. "¿Qué mierda estás haciendo, de todas maneras? ¿Escribiendo un ensayo? ¡Consigue a unos nerds para hacerlo! ¡Cristo! ¡Deja de quebrarte la cabeza con los deberes de mierda!"

Erwin echó un vistazo a Levi antes de volver para alimentar con una pieza de fruta, a la chica en su regazo.

"¿De muy mal humor?"

"Los signos de un drogadicto en rehabilitación." Señaló Reiner sonriendo.

"¡Al menos estoy tratando de una puta vez dejar de fumar!"

"Está bien, está bien. Lo sabemos." Lo tranquilizó Erwin.

Mientras la pequeña discusión ocurría, Jean estudió a Levi y volvió a mirar el papel que tenía enfrente de él. No sabía cómo imitarlo escribiendo e intentando hacer que sonara a él. Mierda, pensó. Lo más sencillo, lo mejor.

Cuando terminó de escribir la dirección, puso el papel en el bolsillo trasero. "Está bien, no más golpes."

"Bien." Interrumpió Levi.

"¡Oh! Y antes que lo olvide, ¡Daré una fiesta en mi casa este viernes!" Anunció Jean.

"¿Por qué con tan poco tiempo, Jean?" Preguntó Reiner.

"¿Eso importa?" Arremetió. "Sólo ven. Invita a cualquiera. A todo el mundo. Gente de otras escuelas o de otros barrios. Lo que sea, no me importa. Sólo ven."

Viernes. Hoy es viernes, pensó Eren. Sonrió mientras rápidamente iba a casa. La fiesta no empezaría hasta más tarde, sobre las diez, pero volvió a casa rápidamente. Abrió su armario y observó su vestuario. Chaquetas, suéteres, camisas… Eren hizo una mueca. ¿Era todo lo mejor que tenía para una fiesta? Hablando de eso, ¿Qué tipo de fiesta era? Conociendo a Levi, pensó que probablemente sería una pequeña quedada. Nada tan loco.

Después de pasar incontables minutos tratando de decidir y conseguir un conjunto que combinara, se rindió. Se puso unos vaqueros ajustados azul oscuro y una camiseta simple cuello V.

Abrió la boca sorprendido cuando conducía hacia la casa con la dirección del papel. Oh, dios mío... ¿Es millonario? Estaba tan asombrado que no escuchó a un hombre golpear en la ventanilla del conductor unos diez segundos después.

"Señor, ya puede salir del coche."

El pánico lo golpeó inmediatamente. ¿Quién era ese hombre y por qué tenía que salir de su coche? ¿Estaba siendo asaltado? ¡No! Eren miró más de cerca al chico. Vestía demasiado formal para ser un ladrón. "S-sí, pero ¿por qué?" Consiguió respirar con dificultad.

"Somos los aparca-coches."

"¡Oh!" Eren se dio cuenta de que ese era su trabajo, aparcar coches, y se apresuró a salir de él. Después le dio un ticket. El hombre cogió su coche y lo llevó a una zona no muy lejos de la casa que podía ver. Por supuesto, Levi tiene un lugar distinto para aparcar los coches de sus invitados o sino llenaría las calles… qué considerado, pensó, asintiendo con la cabeza antes de seguir el camino de piedra hacia la parte delantera de la casa.

El exterior de aquel lugar era engañoso. En su camino hacia la casa no escuchó nada ruidoso o loco. No fue hasta que abrió la puerta que un estridente bombardeo de música irrumpió sus oídos. Tenía que torpemente empujar la puerta para abrirla porque pensaba que estaba atascada. No. Cuando miró detrás para ver qué la bloqueaba, vio que era una pareja que la usaba para apoyarse mientras forzaban sus lenguas en la garganta del otro. Inmediatamente, Eren se dio la vuelta asustado.

¡No podía encontrar a nadie que conociera en esta fiesta! ¡Había estado allí alrededor de quince minutos! "¿Realmente estoy aquí?" Enloqueció. "Oh, Dios mío, Oh, Dios mío, ¡Probablemente estoy en la casa de un extraño! ¡No encajo con esta gente! Yo no… Yo… Me voy…"

Se detuvo cuando finalmente vio a alguien que conocía: Levi. Eren empezó a empujar a la gente para llegar hasta él disculpándose por el camino, pero no se movía lo suficientemente rápido. Su avance era como intentar correr por arena movediza. En el momento que estaba a unos pasos de llegar junto a él, se le aproximaron unos chicos con apariencias cuestionables y se levantó por su cuenta de donde estaba sentado.

Eren estaba cabizbajo. ¡Si sólo se hubiese movido más rápido! Fue hacia la cocina, esperaba que Levi tuviera preparado algo bueno como zumo o agua pero, cuando llegó allí, prácticamente todo eran bebidas alcohólicas. Caminó por la cocina chocando con la gente, buscando un vaso. No pudo encontrar nada. La mayoría estaba bebiendo de latas o botellas. Decidió sentarse en un taburete libre y apoyó su cabeza sobre la encimera. Ah, ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí? Pensó Eren. ¡No pertenezco aquí! A su alrededor pudo oír a algunas personas susurrando.

"¿Ese chico está borracho? ¡Já!"

"Alguien tiene baja tolerancia…"

Haciendo una mueca, levantó un poco la cabeza pero lo único que podía ver era rojo. Se sentó de nuevo. Un vaso, un vaso rojo. "Esto no estaba aquí antes." Notó. Lo cogió y miró su interior. Cautelosamente, lo olió. Parecía que estaba limpio así que tomó un pequeño sorbo. Era agua. Cuando se dio cuenta, empezó a beber.

Jean lo vio cuando estaba caminando hacia la cocina. No podía dejar de fijarse en su aspecto. Este chico, gruñó. Una jodida camiseta con cuello V. No puedo ni… Y ¿Qué mierda son esos pantalones? ¿Eren tiene ese tipo de vaqueros? Está esperando a que lo asalten.— Espera. ¿Qué… qué está buscando?

Jean notó cuando Eren chocaba contra la gente, estaba todo apretado. Se acercó para ver qué estaba haciendo. Abrió la despensa y algunos muebles, buscando algo. Se sorprendió por un momento. Eren no estaba bebiendo alcohol. Se sintió mal cuando Eren se rindió. Jean encontró un vaso de plástico por ahí y decidió dárselo hasta que se dio cuenta de que la razón por la que lo había invitado a su fiesta, no era para darle agua.

Corrió al despacho de su padre. Encontró algunas parejas allí y gritó que las zonas de sus padres estaban fuera de sus límites. Una vez se marcharon, encontró una nota adhesiva y escribió en ella, pegándola en la parte posterior del vaso.

Después de acabarse el agua, Eren notó un papel entre sus dedos. Giró el vaso y vio una nota con palabras escritas en ella. Miró a su alrededor asegurándose de no haber cogido el vaso de alguien. Una vez convencido de que no se equivocó, leyó la nota y se ruborizó.

 _Eren, ven a mi habitación, ¿Vale? Allí podemos hablar. Hay demasiado ruido aquí. Es la última puerta en el ala derecha. Te veo allí._

Pensó que era razonable. Era demasiado ruidoso para hablar en el primer piso, lo que no molestaba a la mayoría de la gente. De todos modos, no estaban hablando con palabras. Dejó su asiento y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Jean lo vio, asegurándose de que fuera por el camino correcto. Cuando lo hizo, sonrió y subió las escaleras para llegar al balcón, ignorando a la multitud de la fiesta. Una vez arriba, señaló a la persona encargada de la música que la bajara un poco.

"¡Todos! ¡Escuchen! ¡El rey Jean está hablando! —Casi inmediatamente la multitud se calló. ¿Adivinen qué hora es?

"La hora oscura." Gritó la multitud.

Jean rió. Lo sabían. Habían estado allí lo suficiente. "¡La hora oscura comienza ahora!" Se movió rápidamente hacia un sistema de seguridad en la pared cerca de él. Controlaba la mayor parte de la casa: electricidad, calefacción, aire, seguridad, todo. Seleccionó algunas opciones y ajustó las luces durante una hora. Se apagaron casi todas y lo único que se veía eran los colores de las camisetas de la gente causado por un efecto de la luz opaca que Jean había suplicado a sus padres pusieran. De esa manera, la gente todavía podía verse en la oscuridad pero de eso se trataba el misterio, no tener idea de quién era la persona bailando junto a ti, resultaba intrigante.

Pero Jean no estaba interesado en tocar a un extraño en medio de la oscuridad. Tenía a Eren para eso.


End file.
